


the unseen

by museaway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fix-It, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Weddings, laser tag bachelor party, the author shamelessly resurrects characters, you probably shouldn't let Shiro plan yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway
Summary: When Keith makes a rare visit to Earth, Shiro prepares to bury his feelings, not wanting to get in the way of his work. But Keith surprises him by staying. As they start to build a life together, the pressure mounts for them to get married, and Shiro learns two things: he’s not cut out for event planning, and Keith is struggling with something he’s not telling him.
Relationships: Background Lance/Allura - Relationship, Keith/Shiro (Voltron), background Curtis/Adam, mention of past Shiro/Adam
Comments: 27
Kudos: 129
Collections: Sheith Reverse Big Bang 2019





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This story is compliant with season 8 up to the end cards. It also resurrects a couple characters. What’s the point of fix-its if we can't be self-indulgent? From personal experience, weddings can bring up all kinds of feelings, and I wanted to explore what that would be like if Keith had some complicated things on his mind. 
> 
> I thought it was strange that Shiro was the only Paladin without any mention of family in the show, so I ran with it and decided they’re estranged. Adam’s on page a bit. I really grew to like him over the past year. If you need a Curtis-free experience, you won’t find one here; he attends the bachelor party. 
> 
> [Art post from cosmofrogg (Dasha_Nova)](https://twitter.com/Dasha_Nova/status/1205871898313273344) | Written for the 2019 Sheith Reverse Big Bang.

> _After the universe was restored, the pilots who’d been killed during the first wave of the Galra attack on Earth were miraculously alive._ _Allura also reappeared._
> 
> _This story takes place a few years later._

* * *

Shiro realized he was in love the day Keith returned to Earth.

That day, a gray and hazy Friday in late spring, was already hot by sunrise, diffused by an unseasonal veil of fog that had settled over the nearest mountain, blurring the distant cacti to ghosts. The half a muffin he’d choked down an hour ago had turned to cement in his stomach, and no amount of coffee could plane the weariness that permeated every inch of him. He hadn’t slept two hours altogether knowing Keith was coming home.

Standing on the runway at the end of the receiving line, Shiro couldn’t take his eyes from the sky as the ship descended: a black speck easily dismissed as a bird at first glance. It grew into a familiar shape that tugged at his heart, and as the ship prepared to land, sending out clouds of dust on all sides, Shiro wiped his eyes.

How long had it been since they’d last seen one another face to face? He’d stopped counting the time apart. It didn’t move the same for Keith. But on Earth, time passed with maddening routine, each day closing no differently than the day before. Shiro often forgot what day of the week it was. They were all the same. He worked through what had once been a weekend. He passed those on base, which made it impossible to forget about his job. Better to put on a uniform and feel useful. They’d rest once Earth was rebuilt.

Keith shook hands with the line of people who had assembled to greet him. He’d grown his hair longer than it had been at the last reunion, but unlike that day, he hadn't tied it back. It was tucked behind his left ear, loose over his shoulders. He stopped and talked with each of the officers, even flashing them smiles—something he never would have done a few years ago.

Shiro patiently waited for Keith to reach him. His watch had only counted forward two minutes since Keith’s arrival, but he felt on edge watching other people speak to him or clasp his hand. At last, Keith reached Iverson, who stood to Shiro’s right, and Keith’s eyes flicked to his before focusing on the senior officer.

“Kogane, I swear you're six inches taller than the last time I saw you,” Iverson said.

“Galra genes.”

“Good to have you back on Earth.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Iverson motioned to Shiro. “This one's been impossible since he heard you were coming back. Hasn't taken a day off in a month. Think you can do something about that?”

Keith laughed a little. “I’ll do what I can,” he said and stepped in front of Shiro, looking up at him with a half smile. “Hey.”

“Welcome to Earth,” Shiro said, his heart squeezing a little. He glanced to the bag Keith had set on the ground. “Can I carry that for you?”

“I've got it.” Keith picked it up, slinging it over his shoulder. “Do you know where they've got me set up? I want to get out of this suit.”

“I’m still on duty for a couple of hours, but I'll have someone escort you.”

“Escort him yourself,” Iverson said, slapping Shiro between the shoulder blades. “And take the day, Shirogane. Hell, take the weekend. That's an order.”

* * *

There had rarely been an awkward moment between them since they’d met all those years ago, so Shiro was flustered when he couldn't think of anything to say to Keith as they crossed the base to the new officers’ housing complex, an H-shaped two-story building with windows that looked out over twin courtyards.

When Keith read the building’s sign, he didn't comment, but the corners of his mouth lifted.

“Hope you don't mind crashing with me,” Shiro said. “We’re low on space.”

“Anything's better than sleeping on the ship. What year is it?”

Shiro told him.

“How long have you lived here?” Keith asked.

“Since they opened in January. I thought about getting a place off base, but I'm here all the time anyway. What would be the point? This way I can walk to work. Saves fuel, and the utilities are subsidized, plus we’ve got a gym.” Shiro opened the building’s door. “Sorry it’s so hot in here. They don’t turn on the air during the week when there’s no one in the building, but I’ve got my own unit upstairs.”

“It’s no problem. Galra ships are kept pretty warm. I’m used to it.”

They took the stairs to the second floor and Shiro unlocked his apartment. It was a good ten degrees cooler than the hallway even without the air on all day. Walking inside, he shivered and ordered the system online.

“My rank’s high enough I qualified for a single this time,” he said, bending to remove his shoes. “So you don’t have to worry about a roommate. Put your things anywhere. Do you want something to drink?”

“Beer?” Keith said.

“In the fridge, unless you want to go out riding this afternoon.”

“Maybe in a couple hours. I've been awake fourteen hours straight. Starting to go cross-eyed. Do you care if I borrow your shower?”

“Of course not. Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.”

“I'll make you something while you wash up. It’s that door. There are clean towels in the closet.”

Keith nodded and took his bag with him into the bathroom. Shiro made egg sandwiches and arranged the plates on the coffee table along with two ales. Keith joined him a few minutes later in black shorts and one of Shiro’s own t-shirts.

“I borrowed this from you,” he said with the air of someone who knew he didn’t need to ask permission.

The neck of the shirt was wet from his hair and stuck to his skin; his legs were bare and well-defined. Shiro licked his lips, feeling slightly flustered, and glanced away.

“Borrow anything you want. Or keep it. I have plenty.”

“Thanks.” Keith smiled with one half of his mouth. He reached for Shiro's hand and brought it to his chest. “So are you gonna hug me or what?”

Keith’s fingers tightened around his and Shiro's heart began to pound. He pulled Keith to him, squeezing so hard that Keith's feet almost lifted off of the floor. His wet hair tickled Shiro's ear. Keith had borrowed his shampoo; they smelled alike. Shiro closed his eyes.

“I missed you,” Keith whispered, wrapping an arm around his back.

“Don’t they keep you busy enough out there?”

Keith held him tighter. “You feel thin. Are you eating enough?”

“It's the heat. I've always had trouble keeping the weight on when it’s hot.”

Keith held onto him for a few more seconds, then let go and flopped onto the gray sofa, looking at the plates Shiro had set out. “This looks fantastic. I haven't had fresh food in...I can't remember. That rationed junk all tastes the same after a while, even the flavored ones.”

“I'll cook for you, anything you want as long as it's pasta or on bread.”

At that, Keith raised an eyebrow. “What happened to the Shiro who couldn't boil water?”

Shiro laughed and took a seat beside him. “Hunk’s been teaching me. There's not much access to processed foods anymore. Most of the time I eat in the mess hall, but cooking is actually pretty fun.”

“You can make me spaghetti later.”

Keith bit into the sandwich and made an orgasmic noise, chewing with his eyes closed. Shiro watched him eat with guilty pleasure. He hadn’t taken a bite of his own sandwich before Keith finished his, so Shiro slid him the second one and twisted opened the beers.

“You sure you don’t want it?” Keith said through a full mouth, motioning to Shiro’s plate.

“I’ll make another one,” Shiro said. “So how long are you on planet?”

“Not sure. There’s a couple things I've gotta work out. Is it going to bug you if I'm here for a while?”

“Absolutely not. You can stay here as long as you want.”

The look Keith gave him reminded Shiro of the fourteen-year-old boy who’d expected Shiro to leave him like everyone else in his life had done, except there was nothing childish about Keith anymore. The last of his innocence had burned away, and in its place was the same dedication and righteousness that Shiro had felt at that age. Somewhere between Earth and the other side of the universe, Keith had become a man. But like his fourteen-year-old self, he was still afraid of being left alone.

Shiro tapped their beers together. “I'm glad you're home,” he said and feeling flustered by how close Keith was sitting to him, reached for the remote. “Do you want to watch something? There aren't a lot of channels, but I have a few movies.”

Shaking his head, Keith shoved the second sandwich in his mouth. Once he’d finished chewing, he swallowed and said, “I think I'm gonna crash for a while.”

“You can take my bed. I’ll change the sheets.”

“It's fine. I don’t care if you slept on them.” Keith’s mouth twitched and he looked down. “When I get up, let's go riding.”

“Just warning you, I only have one bike.”

“We’ll fit. Want to practice on your bed?”

“I’m not tired. You go ahead.”

Keith looked at him strangely, like Shiro was a dog who couldn’t understand a basic command, then sighed and went into the bedroom, closing the door.

Confused by Keith’s reaction, Shiro replayed the last few seconds in his head and mentally kicked himself. It had been a long time since someone had made a pass at him. He wasn't sure if he still recognized one when it happened, but he was fairly sure that had been Keith’s intention. Years ago, Adam used to tease Keith about his crush on Shiro, but back then Shiro had brushed it off as admiration. Keith had only been a teenager, after all. It hadn't been until Shiro had woken up in his arms, fresh from a spirit restoration, that he'd finally realized the way Keith looked at him.

Still looked at him.

He threw back the rest of the beer.

Shiro often heard Keith’s desperate _“I love you”_ in quiet moments, and his brain would lock up, as the clone’s brain had locked when Keith had said it. Whenever that happened, Shiro would wonder if he should’ve asked Keith to stay with him on Earth. If he should’ve offered to go with him. At the time, he hadn't been sure he could feel that kind of love for Keith, the kind Keith wanted, so rather than give him false hope, Shiro had embraced him and let him go. But sitting on the sofa, looking at the closed door, knowing Keith was in his bed, Shiro felt feverish. He had no doubts this time. He wanted to walk through that door.

He let him sleep.

When Keith woke a few hours later, he found Shiro at his desk going over a backlog of reports. The borrowed t-shirt was baggy on him, but the shorts hugged his thighs, pale from years in space without exposure to sunlight. Shiro couldn’t help staring.

“Thought you weren't supposed to be working,” Keith yawned, coming closer.

“Last one, I promise,” Shiro said, tearing his eyes away from Keith’s legs. He signed his name to a report and took off his glasses, laying them aside. “Sleep okay?”

“Your mattress sucks.”

“It came with the housing. I'll get a new one when I move.”

Keith leaned against the edge of the desk. “Are you looking for a place?”

“I’d like to, but there hasn't been time.”

“We can look this weekend.”

“Sure, because that's how you should spend your first weekend back on Earth, helping me apartment hunt.”

Keith shrugged. “If I'm gonna live there when I'm on Earth, I should check ‘em out.” He reached for the glass of water next to the stack of tablets and took a long drink, watching Shiro all the while over the rim. When he’d finished the glass, he set it aside and wiped his mouth with the inside of his thumb. Canting his head, he added, “Don't you think?”

Shiro couldn't find his voice. He could feel the heat spreading across his face, how wide his eyes had become. Afraid that anything he said would be the wrong answer and upset Keith again, he only nodded.

With a smile that bordered on smug, Keith cast his eyes out the window to the mountain. “Do you have any riding gear that'll fit me?”

* * *

“It's going to be hot,” Shiro said as he maneuvered the bike out of its parking spot. “Sure you don't want to wait until later? It'll be light until close to seven.”

“I don't mind being hot. Can I drive?”

Shiro slid backward on the seat so Keith could climb on. “It's your vacation,” he said.

“Hold on.”

Shiro looped both arms around his waist. “It’s been a while since I’ve been the passenger.”

Keith laughed and revved the engine, propelling them across the hot sand. It seemed to almost glitter in the light, swimming in a mirage at the horizon. In a few days (weeks, months—Keith hadn't said when he was leaving), Shiro would watch his ship disappear into the upper atmosphere. So for today, which belonged to him, he held tightly to Keith's back, pressing himself against it. He rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder and pretended it wouldn't be the only time.

They rode until the sweat had soaked their clothes. Keith pulled the bike into a triangular patch of shade, and they stripped to their skin above the waist. He took off his boots, setting them in the sun to dry, and pulled back his hair. It left his neck exposed, flushed like his chest and face. Shiro squeezed his fingers into his palm. If he touched Keith right now, he would want to touch him every day, so he settled against the warm rock face and watched Keith look at the desert.

“I forgot how much I love it out here,” Keith said.

His words made Shiro sad. “Better than space?”

Keith looked back at him then. “Yeah. Loads.”

His gaze was heavy, intentional. Shiro swallowed the thick feeling creeping up his throat.

“Your ship, how does she handle?” he said.

“Why, you want to fly it?”

“Can I?” Shiro said, eyes widening.

“As long as I'm on board with you.”

For a moment, Shiro thought his heart had actually stopped. Then Keith licked his lips and added, “Otherwise the controls won't work.”

“Oh,” Shiro said, feeling foolish. “Yeah. Of course. An Altean arm’s not going to do me much good, huh. By the way, where’s your dog?”

“Back on Daibazaal. Krolia’s watching him.”

Neither of them said anything for a while. Keith turned his head away.

“So how's everything going?” he said.

Shiro took a breath, relieved by the change in topic. “The first two phases of base reconstruction are complete. We’re going to resume exploratory missions in a few months.”

“Are you piloting one?”

“Unfortunately no. The promotion makes that hard. I'm sure they'd let me if I put in a request, but I don't want special treatment, and I don't really want to get demoted to captain just so I can have my own ship.”

“Do you get to fly at all?”

“It's been a while.”

“But you're happy?”

Shiro wasn’t sure how to answer. He’d kept so busy, there hadn’t been time to consider whether he was happy, or if he’d buried himself in work so he wouldn’t have to accept that he wasn’t. What did happy mean, anyway? He was healthy; Earth was saved. Keith was alive, living the way he wanted. How couldn’t Shiro be happy, knowing all of that? But hearing those words from Keith, he felt like crying.

“I'm happy to see you,” he said.

Keith nodded slowly. “Shiro...” He paused for a breath before he continued. “If I lived on Earth, would you want to do this every day?”

It was a cruel question. Shiro grinned to hide the sting. “What, go riding?”

“Be together.”

The sunlight had made his eyes water. Shiro squinted and set his jaw, swallowing before he answered. “I wish we could.”

“Look at me,” Keith said. “Shiro, please look at me.”

Keith’s eyes had a veil of tears over them. He opened his mouth but said nothing, tongue darting out over his lips. He leaned on his forearms, bridging the space between them. Shiro didn't have time to close his eyes. Keith's lips were trembling. Keith was trembling. He was kissing Shiro.

Knowing Keith would be leaving, Shiro wished he didn't know the way Keith's mouth fit to his, the heat of his left palm that came up to cup Shiro’s jaw. How it felt when Keith crawled over him, sitting astride his thighs and holding his face in both hands. He kissed as though they’d done it for years, not for the first time only a moment ago. Keith slowly teased Shiro's lips apart. Someone had taught him how to do that. Shiro clung to his ignorance, hating the idea of anyone else touching him. He settled his hands on Keith's hips and opened his mouth.

This was unfair. It was unfair to both of them, but he didn't want Keith to stop. When Shiro sat up straighter and embraced him, their bare skin pressed together, and Keith gasped into his mouth. Shiro whispered his name. Groaning, Keith slid his fingers into Shiro's hair, rocking against him. Shiro’s mind went blank.

He had the first bittersweet taste of Keith's body in that triangle of shade. As they lay facing one another after, ankles flirting with the line of sunlight, Keith stroked Shiro's face. If they could do this once in a while, Shiro thought, come together when they did see one another, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He understood as well as anyone the importance of putting yourself first. He’d been the one leaving once, and now he knew what it was to be left behind. He'd never ask Keith to stay, but he decided in that moment that he would wait—days, weeks, months, however long it would take for Keith to come back.

“We’re gonna lose the light soon,” Shiro said. “We should probably head home.”

“I'm staying.”

Stunned, Shiro blinked several times. “What?”

“I’m staying. I don't want to be away from you anymore. It kills me every day I can't see you. I told myself that if I came here and you felt the same way, I'd stay on Earth with you this time.”

“But your work,” Shiro said. “I would never ask you to—”

“I know. I know you wouldn’t.”

Shiro drew an awed breath. When he blinked next, his eyelashes were wet. “Then...can I give you my answer from earlier?”

Keith gave him a questioning look.

“Yes,” Shiro said. “I definitely want your opinion on the apartment.”

“Somewhere off base.”

“Okay.”

“Do you think my old place is still standing?”

Shiro kissed him. “If it is, will you let me move in?”

“There's only a pull-out couch.”

“You said I need a new bed anyway.”

Keith laughed, drawing his thumb over Shiro’s lips before leaning in again. “I'll help you pick one out.”

* * *

Shiro drove them back to base. Keith held onto him like a lover, and when the helmets came off, even though they were in view of three of the housing buildings, Shiro kissed back when Keith reached for him.

“Hey,” he whispered. “There are cameras. People are probably watching us.”

Keith ducked his head, smiling but not the least apologetic. He took Shiro's hand and led him inside.

They didn't get out of bed until after dark, and then it was to shower. Keith emptied another beer while Shiro made spaghetti. They hadn't bothered dressing. Shiro was in shorts. Keith had on a pair of red briefs he'd taken from the dresser. They made love on the couch because Keith said it was softer than the bed, and afterward, he allowed Shiro to carry him into the bedroom.

“It's been a long time since I kissed someone good night,” Shiro said, laying next to him.

“How long?”

“Before Kerberos.”

Keith liked that answer. He nudged Shiro's nose with his and kissed him slowly. “Can I hold you?” he said.

Nodding, Shiro tucked his face against Keith's neck. Keith's arms settled over him and he pressed kisses to Shiro's hair. As he drifted off, the frequency slowed and there was only the steady pressure of his mouth.

“Keith?” Shiro whispered, but he didn't answer, already asleep. It didn't matter. There would be plenty of other nights when he would be here. Shiro would call about apartment tours in the morning.

“Good night,” he said.

* * *

They leased a studio in a reclaimed part of town, in a converted office building with whitewashed brick walls.

It only took Shiro an afternoon to pack up his base housing. Besides his clothes, his own belongings amounted to a stack of books, a yellowing plant clinging to three leaves (his best success to date), and a few photographs, including a picture of Adam that had survived the attacks.

After the universe had been restored and Shiro returned to Earth, he’d been shocked to receive word that the pilots who had died in the first wave of attack were now as alive as the creatures on the restored worlds of Diabazaal and Altea. He and Adam had only spoken a couple of times since then, but Shiro had shed the guilt over the way they’d left things. He removed Adam’s picture from its frame and tucked it into a book. It didn’t feel right to throw away a part of his past, but it didn’t feel right to bring him into their new home either.

Keith owned nothing but his uniform and blade. He carried a box of Shiro’s clothes into their new bedroom and set it on the floor.

“We need a bed,” he said, staring at the carpet.

“We’ll manage on the floor for a while.” Shiro placed the box he’d been carrying next to Keith’s and stretched his arms. “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah,” Keith said, turning slowly and stepping into Shiro’s personal space. Lifting his chin, he pressed their lips together.

“It’s eleven in the morning,” Shiro said, smiling as Keith stepped him backward into the wall. Shiro settled against it. “You’re ready to go again?”

“Isn’t it a tradition to christen a new house?” Keith whispered.

“I’ve only lived on base.”

Delight played around Keith’s eyes. “You didn’t do this to your last place?” he said.

“Nope,” Shiro said, surrendering.

* * *

Keith accepted a job on base teaching advanced flight. Ever since the day he’d arrived for work in one of Shiro’s dress shirts, everyone had taken to calling him Keith Shirogane, and Keith had yet to correct them. The joke had evolved into asking when the wedding would take place. Shiro recycled the answers he’d spit out years ago to the few people who’d known about him and Adam: _We haven't talked about that yet. We just moved in together. We’re not in a rush._ But the question lingered in his mind.

“Everyone at work keeps asking when we’re getting married,” he said to Keith in bed two months after they'd started living together. Keith, half asleep and with his eyes closed, smiled against the pillow.

“Krolia asked too. Marriage wasn't the word she used but...Galran equivalent.”

“What did you tell her?”

“That we hadn't set a date.”

“Then…” Shiro took a breath. “Would you want to set one?”

Keith opened one eye. “She said she could be here in a few months.”

“That’d be in the fall,” Shiro said. “We could have it outdoors.”

The smile spread to every part of Keith's face. He rolled closer to Shiro and kissed with enthusiasm.

“I thought you said you were tired?” Shiro said. “You’ve got an early class tomorrow.”

Keith reached inside his shorts. His palm was hot. He moved his hand the way he knew Shiro liked and smiled against his mouth.

“You can make me coffee.”

* * *

The next day, when someone asked about wedding plans while Shiro yawned through the food line, he answered, “This fall.”


	2. two

Shiro wouldn't have believed that employees of a military operation like the Garrison would catch wedding fever, but once word got out that the Admiral and the Black Paladin (“lieutenant” didn't have the same ring) were engaged, everyone around them was suddenly a wedding expert.

Shiro fielded daily questions about how plans were progressing. People he'd only spoken with once or twice brought items to work, pressing them into his hands with a qualifying statement like, “I had this lying around. Maybe you can use it.” Not wanting to seem ungracious, he quietly accepted the offerings, making a note of who they were from with the full intent to return everything once the wedding was behind them. He put the items, including a unity candle and a veil he was not about to wear, in the closet. Keith brought home cuff links that he added to the pile.

“I don't get it,” Shiro said to Pidge and Hunk when they met for their monthly lunch at a diner off base. “It's like everyone else is thinking about this more than we are.”

“It's exciting,” Hunk said. “Everyone loves weddings.”

“Seems frivolous compared to rebuilding a city. People are still living in temporary housing and I’m being asked where we’re holding the reception. I feel guilty just thinking about it.”

“It's like the moon,” Pidge said, using a spoon to get at the last of her milkshake. She was enrolled in a university and freelanced in cyber security.

Shiro and Hunk looked at her with matching confounded expressions.

“You know, it's bright,” she said. “It reminds people to look up. It makes them wonder how they can get up there. And for a while, they're not thinking about their own lives or what they’ve lost.”

Hunk nodded. “I think what Pidge is trying to say is that no one’s going to be upset with you for getting married, Shiro. You’re giving everyone something to look forward to.”

“I hadn't thought about it that way,” Shiro said. “We’ve gotten interview requests about this. Do you think people will be disappointed if they're not invited?”

“Oh definitely,” Hunk said.

“Crushed,” Pidge said.

Shiro considered it. “I guess we could have a public ceremony.”

“It'd be like a royal wedding,” Hunk said. “Except, you know, you’re not a prince. And we’re not in England. Hey, any chance Keith is Galra royalty?”

“I doubt it. Sorry.”

“Did you get Keith a ring?” Pidge asked, the excitement staining her cheeks, and Shiro suddenly understood: This was important to them too.

“Not yet,” he said. “But I'm looking.”

* * *

After the initial clean-up had removed the rubble, and engineers had determined which buildings were structurally sound and which would need to be demolished, the nearest city to the Garrison base had started to rebuild. Main Street had reopened to traffic over a year ago, and hopeful merchants had set up shop a few blocks from where Keith and Shiro had found their apartment. Shiro jogged that way every morning and had spotted an artisan jewelry store next to a juice bar. The lights were always on when he jogged past—the proprietor must have been a fellow early bird. Keith was rarely coherent enough at 5 a.m. to go running with him, but was docile and open to suggestion at that hour, unclenching his left hand when Shiro asked so he could wind a piece of string around it to measure his finger.

“I'm going for a run,” he whispered, kissing Keith’s forehead. Keith curled his hands into Shiro's t-shirt. Shiro nearly accepted the invitation back into bed, but with his task in mind, he kissed him a final time and extracted the shirt from his grip. Mumbling, Keith turned his face into the pillow and went back to sleep.

The jewelry store's owner, who had recently relocated to the planet, welcomed him with grandiose sweeps of her four red arms. She didn't ask who he was, simply directed his attention to a tray of rings that ranged from simple to delicately engraved bands. He had trouble picturing any of the intricate designs on Keith's hand and asked to see a thin black ring.

“This is not an Earth metal,” the shopkeeper said, as though she had suspected he would select that one. “It’s found on a planet very like yours in the Albion System. It’s difficult to manipulate and requires patience, which is why you will rarely find it used as ornamentation.”

“How much?” Shiro said.

He took the ring with him to base, supposing his office was the safest place to hide it, but he reconsidered when he remembered how often Keith hung around his office between classes, and smuggled it home in his briefcase.

* * *

Keith reported to base later than Shiro did, consequently getting home later, and while he wasn't an active member of the Blade anymore, it was common for him to sit at the kitchen table after work going over messages or speaking with his mother, depending on her location. Shiro cooked dinner most nights. Keith always stopped working when the plates came to the table. He'd kiss Shiro as thanks for the food and help clean up.

He’d taken up night runs, going out while Shiro was winding down and preparing for bed. Once he got back, Keith would crawl under the sheets hot from the shower, wide awake and without clothing. No matter how exhausted Shiro was, he never could resist the temptation and even skipped his morning run occasionally to stay in bed longer with Keith curled against his side. Those mornings, Shiro would stroke his hair until he woke.

“You’re still here?” Keith would ask, smiling because he knew they’d be intimate. Shiro would wake him with his mouth. And once Keith was awake, he’d pounce, knocking Shiro onto his back before they both got showers. More often than not, their morning games continued there too. Weekends were the only time they talked about the wedding, this nebulous thing supposedly happening in the fall, with nothing to show for it except a ring in Shiro's briefcase.

Shiro hadn’t been sure how to present the ring, since they were already engaged and Keith was the one who’d initiated things. Proposing was out. Handing the ring to him seemed lazy. Shiro thought of slipping it onto his hand while Keith was asleep so he would discover it in the morning, except that Keith’s early-morning brain was likely to treat a ring with as much excitement as it did the fire alarm he always slept through.

And so the ring remained in the briefcase, and Keith’s left hand remained empty.

“Are you still okay with having the ceremony outdoors?” Shiro asked the following Saturday as he gave Keith his first cup of coffee—technically an ambush, but it was already July and they hadn't officially booked anything.

“Outside's fine,” Keith said, yawning. “Whatever you want.”

Shiro rescued the mug he’d just handed Keith before he spilled it on the bed, then kissed him thoroughly awake. “I’d rather we plan it together.”

“Get back in bed.”

“It's already eight thirty.”

“We don't have anywhere to be and I really want to do it right now.”

“I need a shower,” Shiro said. “I've been running for an hour.”

“I'll wait,” Keith said, picking up his coffee again and his phone, scowling at whatever he read.

“Hey, do you want to go out for breakfast?”

“Sure,” said Keith without looking up. He was typing something.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Everything okay?”

“My mom's planning to come early. Do you think she could stay on base?”

“She can stay with us,” Shiro said. Keith blinked and met his eyes. “Or not,” Shiro corrected. “I'm sure we can arrange base housing. She's a diplomat, after all.”

Keith nodded, appearing placated. Shiro went into the bathroom. By the time he came out, Keith had cast his phone aside and was lying down again. Shiro assumed he'd fallen back asleep and sat down on the bed, stroking a hand down Keith’s spine. Keith made a pleased noise and rolled onto his back, putting a hand on Shiro's thigh under the towel. His eyes had the golden cast they took on when he was aroused. Shiro bent to kiss him.

Keith made love with his whole body. He held onto Shiro with both arms, bringing them together. Often, it was as though he was lost: eyes closed or expression far away. And at other times he whispered Shiro’s name on the crest of every breath.

He liked to kiss for a long time afterward. It was close to ten when they left for breakfast. Keith had pulled his wet hair into a ponytail and borrowed a pair of Shiro’s sunglasses. They held hands from the apartment to a cafe three blocks away that had opened up earlier that year. Adam had never been comfortable with public affection, too concerned with reputation since they’d been likely to run into someone from work. But Keith let Shiro kiss him in front of other people and offered him food off of the same fork. Giving up those things had been small sacrifices for his partner’s comfort, but Shiro was grateful that he could sling an arm around Keith’s shoulders or take his hand when he felt like it. When they reached the cafe, he stopped on the sidewalk and held Keith to his chest.

“Uh…” Keith said. “Everything okay?”

Shiro kissed his forehead, closing his eyes against the sun. “I’m good. Just happy.”

* * *

While Shiro liked the idea of a ceremony open to anyone who wanted to attend, he knew Keith would probably be more comfortable with only a few friends and family, so he ended up obtaining permission to have the ceremony in an area where they’d often gone riding.

With the location confirmed, Hunk graciously offered his services as a caterer, making it his mission to find a tent rental service within a hundred miles. “Maybe I should just go into the business,” he said when he called to let Shiro know he'd struck out on rentals but found tents being manufactured in Colorado and offered wholesale. They could have one delivered in a couple weeks. “We could make Earth a destination wedding spot.”

They went halves on the tent, with Hunk promising to pay Shiro back once he had a positive cash flow.

“Don't worry about it,” Shiro said. “Glad to invest in your future.” In truth, half the cost of buying a tent was significantly less heart-stopping than most site rental fees he’d been quoted. Hunk was doing them a favor.

Pidge had developed an interest in photography from helping her mother document botanical trials. She volunteered to be their photographer, which Shiro accepted without admitting he hadn’t even considered they’d need one in the first place. Iverson had the power to marry people, which covered the ceremony. Colleen offered to cultivate a special type of tulip. Electronic invitations would be the most practical. Sending physical invitations to everyone on Earth meant risking that someone like Matt, who maybe checked his mailbox twice a decade, would hear about the wedding from a mutual off-world friend who’d received an e-invite, and consequently think he hadn’t been invited. Shiro got a migraine just imagining that phone call.

Who to invite became the next hurdle. The Paladins and the Holts were definites. Krolia had already made her travel plans. Shiro wanted to invite the original _Atlas_ crew, but his communications officer was living with Shiro’s ex. It would be like Adam to attend. Most people on base hadn't even known they’d been together, and he wouldn't want to cause drama by refusing—not to mention he’d find it a riot. But Keith might mind. Keith might invite him. They taught flight together, after all. Shiro sent him a text.

_Should we invite the Atlas crew?_

_Sure_ , Keith wrote back, and followed a minute later with, _Adam’s asking what the dress code is._

Shiro hadn't considered that they'd wear something other than formal dress uniforms. Pulling together a wedding hadn’t seemed complicated compared to piloting alien spacecraft, but he was clearly a better pilot than event planner. He made a note to look into tux rentals.

He showed Keith the preliminary guest list that evening after work. Keith skimmed it with the expected disinterest before nodding and leaning his head against the back of the couch.

“What about your family?” he said.

“What about them?”

“I don’t see them on the list. You’re not inviting them?”

“I wasn’t planning to.”

“Should we go see them or something? I’ve never met your parents.”

“They know where I am. If they wanted to see me, they’ve had plenty of opportunities.”

“Hey, I’m not trying to fight with you.”

Shiro switched off the tablet and laid it on the counter. “I know. Sorry. The thing is, I haven’t really spoken with them in years. They didn’t support my decision to enlist.”

“Because of your health?” Keith said.

“And other reasons. They didn’t like me being so far away. My dad wanted me and my brother to work for him. When I enlisted anyway, we got into a huge fight. He told me to get out. I haven’t been home since.”

Keith held out a hand. “C’mere,” he said.

Shiro sat next to him and rested their heads together. “You think I should apologize?”

“No. I don’t think you did anything you need to apologize for, but…so much has happened since then. I’m sure they want to see you.”

“I talk to my mom once in a while.”

“Do you think I should call them? Introduce myself?”

Shiro kissed him. “Thank you, but I don’t want them taking any of their anger out on you. This isn’t your problem.”

“You’re my family. Of course it is.”

“Exactly, _you_ are my family. I don’t need anyone else there. Okay?”

Keith smiled. “Yeah,” he said.

* * *

They made the six-week invitation deadline by three minutes. Shiro sent the message from bed with Keith leaning against his shoulder. Matt called five minutes past midnight. 

“Does this mean you’re not asking me to be one of your bridesmaids?” he said.

Shiro started to apologize, explaining that they were keeping things simple and wouldn’t have attendants, but Keith held out his hand for the phone. Shiro passed it to him. 

“You can be on my side, but you’ve gotta fight Acxa for it,” Keith said. “You want me to give her your contact info?”

“Hey, how would you feel if I brought Chip as my plus one?”

Keith hung up on him and tossed the phone onto the nightstand, settling against Shiro’s chest. 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said, stroking his back. “Would you rather have a bridal party?”

“Nah, I just wanted to mess with him. It’s fine the way we’re doing it. I don’t know how we’d split people up anyway.”

“I’ll take Hunk and Matt; you can have Pidge and Lance.”

“I thought Pidge was taking pictures?”

“Oh yeah.” Shiro yawned. “You take Allura then.”

“What about Acxa?”

Shiro’s eyes were starting to close. “Take her too.”

“We’re off balance,” Keith said, his words running together. “We need one more.”

They fell asleep sitting up. Come sunrise, Shiro’s phone was already bursting with replies. Keith actually got up first and made coffee. Shiro went through the RSVPs; so far, everyone who’d responded was attending. 

“Hey, send me a copy of that,” Keith said, bringing two mugs of coffee back to bed. “In case someone asks questions at work.”

Shiro did and for once was the one pulling Keith back under the covers.

* * *

When little more than a month remained until the big day, Veronica cornered him before a meeting about the upcoming alpha quadrant missions, when it was just the two of them in a glass-walled conference room. She was on her fourth cup of coffee, tapping her middle finger repeatedly against the side of the mug.

“Who's your best man?” she said.

“Uh, Keith?” Shiro said, not following.

Her expression was pained. “Who is planning your bachelor party,” she clarified.

“Oh,” Shiro said, rubbing his face. “I hadn't really thought about that yet.”

“Then leave it to me,” she said. “We can make it joint.”

“I...Okay?”

“What about the marriage license?”

“We’re doing that next week.”

“Have you selected the music?”

“I was thinking ‘80s rock?”

“For the ceremony,” Veronica said, spacing her words apart like she was speaking to a child. “Most people use classical.”

“I didn’t know we needed that.”

She narrowed her eyes. “What else have you not thought of?”

“I didn’t want to go overboard.”

“It's a wedding, Admiral. Yours is in thirty-four days. Send me the details of everything you have planned so far. I'll take care of the rest.”

“I couldn't ask you to do that,” Shiro said.

“You’re not. I'm doing this as your friend. Besides, I’ll need the experience for when my brother grows a spine.”

“When are he and Allura due in?”

“I never know with those two. But I'll make sure they're here. Do you want to approve details?”

Shiro laughed. “I trust you.” He sobered, looking at his briefcase. “I already have his ring.”

“Just one?” she said, fixing him with a look over her glasses.

“Wasn’t I supposed to buy him one?”

“They're often bought in pairs, but if you don't plan to wear one…”

“I do, though?” Shiro said.

Her mouth twitched. “I can take Keith to pick one out for you, or you can go together.”

“We’ll go next weekend.”

“Good.”

The others were starting to arrive. Iverson settled at the head of the table and Shiro snapped to attention, pulling up the meeting agenda on his tablet. Veronica was making notes on her phone. Immediately, Shiro’s lit up with a strong of notifications.

“Make yourself available in case I have any questions,” she said under her breath.

“Yes, ma'am.”

* * *

The following Sunday, Shiro had the problem of three rings.

When they’d entered the jewelry shop twenty minutes earlier, the storekeeper had glanced to Shiro and then to Keith's hand. Finding it empty, she’d looked back at Shiro and quirked an antenna. He’d given a quick shrug and agreed to the pair of rings Keith said he liked, twin gold bands a quarter-inch thick.

The third ring was in Shiro’s pocket. He’d meant to show it to Keith at breakfast, but Keith had kept him late in bed, and they’d missed the cafe’s serving time. In the end, they’d settled for coffee and donuts from a shop on the corner. Shiro could’ve given the ring to him while they were walking, but he’d had coffee in one hand and his other arm around Keith. His birthday wasn’t too far away. Maybe Shiro ought to keep the ring as a present.

“Would you like anything engraved on the inside?” the jeweler was asking. “I can also integrate a video message, or they can be connected so your partner can feel your vital signs.”

“I think engraving is fine,” Shiro said. “Keith?”

He expected Keith to shrug off the question, like he had with every other question about the wedding so far, but Keith stepped closer to the counter.

“What's the range?” he said, settling his hands on the glass.

The jeweler brought out a sample pair and asked that they put them on. In terms of their weight, they were no different than normal rings, but when he felt the first pulse of Shiro’s heart around his finger, Keith’s eyes lit up.

“Connect them,” Shiro said without asking the cost.

The modification took a half hour. They browsed a thrift store across the street to kill time and wore the rings home.

“We should probably put these away until the wedding,” Shiro said once they’d gotten inside the apartment.

When Keith kissed him, the pulsing around Shiro's finger increased. “Then I want to feel you,” Keith said. He took off the ring and his clothes and got into bed, dropping his legs apart.

“What's gotten into you?” Shiro said, setting his ring next to Keith’s on the dresser. He stripped off his clothes and joined him. Keith hooked a hand behind Shiro’s neck and pulled him down.

“I need an excuse to want you?”

“I'm not complaining, but we did it all morning,” Shiro said against his mouth. “How do you want me?”

Keith shook his head and crossed his ankles behind Shiro's back. “I want you to do it hard.”

Groaning, Shiro bit his neck. “We work tomorrow.”

“Please, Shiro?”

When he begged like that, Shiro would do anything. “All right,” he said. “But you've got to let go of me so I can reach the drawer.”

“I got ready before we went out. You shouldn’t need to do much.”

“I want to.”

It wasn't often he asked Shiro to do this, so Shiro took a long time opening him up, teasing him until Keith writhed on the bed with his eyes closed. He was beautiful as he took Shiro inside, his red mouth open and gasping.

He kept his heels on Shiro’s sides the whole time, pulling him deeper. After they’d both finished, Keith held him even tighter.

“Stay in me,” he said.

It wasn’t like him to be so clingy. Shiro stroked his back. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just stay like this for a while.”

Shiro arranged them so they lay on their sides, and Keith was in his arms.

“I’m going to sleep well later after that workout,” Shiro said. “Oh, by the way, Veronica is going to take over organizing. She might call you about a few things.”

“She already sent me a message.”

“Do you mind her helping?”

“Nope. What she comes up with will be better than anything you or I could.”

“I really think you'll like the place where we're having the ceremony.”

Keith yawned and settled in Shiro's arms. “Anywhere’s fine.”

Off the top of his head, Shiro could think of dozens of places that wouldn’t rank “fine,” such as the base’s third floor men’s room with the toilet that was always running, or the mess hall. Iverson’s office was also out. Shiro could understand not having an opinion about tablecloths or what they’d be wearing, but Keith had shown more interest in the new mattress than his own wedding. Then again, he’d never actually said he wanted one.

Keith probably would’ve been happy eloping. That would’ve been Shiro’s choice as well if he hadn’t felt obligated to host the wedding people expected. Keith was just being considerate.

Shiro kissed the back of his neck. Keith squeezed his body around Shiro’s cock.

“You wanna go again?” he said.

“It hasn’t been five minutes. How young do you think I am?”

Keith laughed. It echoed through the apartment. “Will you still want me when we’re old?”

”With your genes, chances are you’re going to outlive me by a few decades. Are you sure you’ll want to be saddled with a dying husband while you’re still middle aged?”

Shiro knew it had been the wrong thing to say as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Keith went stiff in his arms, seeming to draw into himself. Sometimes Shiro forgot what Keith must have endured during the time the clone lived in Shiro’s place.

“I’m sorry,” he said, kissing Keith’s shoulder in apology. “That was insensitive.”

“Yes.”

“I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have said it.”

“ _Yes_ , I want to be stuck with you. I don’t care what you look like or if you’re sick. I want to stay with you until…you know.”

“I want that too.”

There was relief in the way Keith exhaled. He went pliant again in Shiro’s arms. After a few minutes, he spoke again. “So when are you going to give me the ring you've been carrying around?”

Shiro did a poor job of hiding his surprise. “H...how do you know about that?”

“I found it when I went through your briefcase a couple weeks ago looking for sunglasses. It has our names engraved in it, so I figured you aren’t cheating on me.”

“If you knew about it, why did you let me buy another set?”

“I don’t know. I was waiting for you to say something.”

“I picked it out weeks ago,” Shiro confessed. “It didn't occur to me to buy two.”

“Can I wear it?”

“It's yours. Of course you can wear it. Do you want it now?”

“Yes.”

“You know that means I have to get _up_.” Shiro kissed the back of Keith’s neck in apology and pulled out of him.

Keith squirmed, rolling onto his stomach. “We need to wash the sheets.”

“I’ll do it later.” Shiro knelt down to retrieve the pants he’d thrown onto the floor. He brought the ring back to bed and slipped it onto Keith’s left hand.

“I like the metal,” Keith said, spreading out his fingers against the pillow. Shiro got back under the covers.

“I thought you would. After the wedding, maybe we can get a chain so you can wear it around your neck.”

“I'll wear both.”

Shiro smiled. “Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask. Are there any Galra traditions we should be respecting?”

“I asked my mom about it. According to her, their version of a wedding where she grew up is more like a cage match.”

“As in I'd have to fight your mother?”

“You’d have to fight me. Romantic, huh?”

“I'd be afraid to go up against you.”

Keith laughed. “It's not to the death. Obviously. She said they prove their devotion by refusing to hold back. You have to trust that the person you chose is strong enough to handle themselves. If you go easy on them, it's like you're looking down on them.”

Keith’s smile turned distant.

“What is it?” Shiro said. “What are you thinking?”

“Nothing. Just remembering how you and I fought that one time. Do you remember anything from that day?”

“Pieces. I remember you said you loved me. I used to think about that a lot when you were gone.”

Keith lifted his head, and putting a hand to Shiro’s face, kissed him. “Are you ready yet?” he said.

“I'm getting there. What's the rush?”

“My mom gets in in a couple hours. We’re probably going to be out with her late, and she'll want to do stuff after work this week.”

Shiro rubbed his face. “That's right. She moved her date up.”

“Yeah. So who knows when we'll get the whole day together again.”

“On the honeymoon?” Shiro said. “Don't say you're fine with just anywhere.”

“We can take my ship someplace remote.”

“Deserted island?”

“Baby,” Keith said, looping his arms around Shiro’s neck. “We've got the whole universe.”

* * *

Keith’s prediction had been correct. Once Krolia was on Earth, it was a challenge to find an hour together during the week. The three of them had dinner together that first night. They picked a place close to base, figuring Krolia was tired from the flight and wouldn’t want to stay out late, but she was still wide awake when they started yawning.

On Monday, she came by the apartment. Shiro made a passable lasagna and they stayed at the table for a couple hours after eating, listening to stories of what she’d been up to since Keith had left the Blade. They drove her back to base and collapsed as soon as they got home.

Tuesday they took Krolia shopping for formal wear.

Shiro had a tux fitting and a routine physical mid-week, but one of the injections they gave him made him nauseated, so he spent the evening in bed while Keith took his mom clubbing.

Thursday night, he had to stay on base because a satellite had picked up chatter from a galaxy believed to be uninhabited. He didn’t get home until 3am on Friday morning, slept for two hours, then dragged himself away from Keith’s side and into the shower. That evening, Krolia came over for dinner again, but Keith ordered takeout. Shiro fell asleep on his shoulder while they watched a movie. Keith drove his mom back to base and called to say they were grabbing drinks with a couple of his coworkers. He’d be home late. Shiro was asleep before he hung up the phone.

On Saturday morning, three weekends before the wedding, Keith drove his mother a few hours south to an open-air museum so she could observe succulents. Hunk said he needed Shiro to taste and approve the canapes he was going to serve between the ceremony and reception, and since the tent had come in, they needed to practice assembling it so that it would stay upright on the actual day. Veronica had recruited volunteers to help with the dry run. There was no shortage of labor.

Adam showed up one-and-a-half hours late sporting a pair of aviators and his boyfriend, who carried a case of beer they all split in the shade.

“If you’ll remember, I always said Keith had a thing for you,” Adam said, sitting down next to Shiro.

Shiro warily accepted the bottle he held out. “Yeah, you made that pretty clear at the time.”

It was always tense like this when they saw each other. He winced at his own reaction and cleared his throat.

“Look, Adam...we haven’t really talked about what happened, so I just want to say...I'm sorry about the way we left things.”

“Clearing the air before the big day?”

“Something like that.”

Adam took a long breath. When he spoke again, he sounded sincere. “I should have come to the launch. I almost did, I was just so…”

“Pissed off?” Shiro suggested.

“That too, but mostly terrified.”

“Of what?”

“That something was going to happen to you out there, and there’d be nothing I could do. And after all of that, your health had nothing to do with it.” Adam laughed humorlessly and took a breath. “When they said the mission had been lost, I...I don’t even remember my reaction. They had to get someone to take me home. All I could think was that I should’ve been there.”

“It wasn’t your fault aliens kidnapped me,” Shiro said. “You being at the launch wouldn’t have changed that.”

“Does Keith ever talk about the day the mission was lost?”

Shiro looked at him and shook his head. “No, why?”

“He wouldn't sleep. I heard he stayed up for days waiting for news. When they finally accused you of pilot error, he was so out of it, he hit a senior officer in the face and got discharged.”

Shiro swallowed. “I didn't know.”

“I tried to keep track of him for you. I figured I owed you that much. We had dinner a couple of times. He wouldn't accept that you were dead, asked for some of your things.” Adam took a drink. “Unlike me, he wasn't upset you'd left. He was mad they were smearing your reputation. Eventually he stopped returning my calls. I didn’t see him again until recently.”

“This probably sounds weird, but I really appreciate that you spent time with him.”

Adam smiled through a sigh. “Since we’re clearing the air...I probably shouldn’t have forced you to choose me or your work. I think I would’ve made the same decision in your place.”

“We were young. Do you think we'd still be together if I'd stayed?”

“Probably not. We would’ve found something else to fight over, and we both might’ve died in the attack.”

Shiro remembered placing his hand against Adam’s name on the memorial wall. He wondered if anyone on Earth had memories from that reality or if they had all been overwritten.

“I'm sorry I wasn’t here,” Shiro said. “I’m really glad you made it.”

Adam nodded solemnly. “You picked a good spot,” he said after a while, waving his bottle around. “Very...red.”

“Yeah. I hope Keith likes it.”

“Is it a surprise or something?”

“Sort of. He's indifferent to all of this.”

Adam frowned. “He seems pretty excited whenever someone asks him about it at work. He's over the moon about that ring. Why did you wait so long to give it to him?”

“Oh, I...don't really know how weddings work.”

“You couldn't look it up?”

Shiro scratched his head. “We really haven't done anything in order.”

Adam snorted laughter into his beer. “Takashi, I swear you are the finest pilot I've ever met, and a disaster otherwise.”

“Thank you,” Shiro said sincerely. Adam nodded and they clinked their beers together.


	3. three

The two weeks leading up to the wedding were filled with dinners, tuxedo fittings, and an engineering problem with one of the new ships that delayed the mission launch and kept Shiro late at work three consecutive evenings. Keith had actually gone to bed before him last night and was still asleep when Shiro returned to base. He was definitely leaving early tonight, though, because he’d have to answer to Veronica if he missed his own bachelor party.

He was home by five-thirty and showered. He packed a bag, intending to crash on base after the party and get in a few extra hours of work. Keith and his mother would stay in the apartment for the night. He and Shiro wouldn’t see each other again until the ceremony. Shiro couldn't remember who had suggested following that tradition—probably Hunk—but Keith had nonchalantly agreed when Shiro brought it up, just like he’d done with everything else.

“Is your mom going to be okay on the couch?” Shiro asked as they navigated to the address Veronica had texted them. He checked his rear view mirror and signaled for the next lane.

“She'll be fine,” Keith said.

“I feel bad we don't have a guest room.”

“If we did, she’d never leave.”

Shiro reached for Keith's hand. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

“Are you?“

“A little. Worried I'll forget how to talk.”

“You give televised speeches. You'll be fine.”

“It'll be weird not seeing you tonight. We haven't been apart since you got back.”

Keith pointed to a parking lot. “There. That's the address.”

Shiro pulled the car into the lot. “What is this place?” he said.

“Not a clue.”

The parking lot was full. They found a spot on the edge and got out of the car, crossing the gravel lot. Shiro could hear fast-paced music from inside and caught Keith’s sleeve.

“Hey, you're probably leaving with your mom from here, so… I’ll say good night now.“

They kissed briefly. Keith had just slipped his tongue into Shiro’s mouth when the door to the building opened and Lance shouted their names.

“Now, I _know_ you're not going to spend the whole party out here. Wait until you see what my sister put together.”

“Where are we exactly?” Keith said.

“Laser tag,” Hunk said, popping his head out. “And a dance club. It's awesome, right? If there's a bright side to all of the destruction, it's all of the escapism we've cooked up.”

“Is my mom here yet?” Keith said.

“Yeah, she just killed me,” Lance said. “That's why I'm letting you in.”

They followed Lance and Hunk inside the club. The interior was dark like any dance club Shiro had been into, with various sections lit by different colored neon lights. To his left was a large open space strobed by green and blue lasers. He could make out Krolia in the center of the floor, crouched behind an obstacle, taking out the last of her opponents.

“So we're fighting after all,” Shiro said with a laugh. “Don't go easy on me.”

“Hey, Keith’s not the one you need to worry about,” Lance said.

“My mom's been doing this sort of thing for a long time,” Keith said. “Don’t feel so bad.”

“Not her, I mean Allura. She's scary good.”

“Must be those cosmic powers,” Hunk said, slinging an arm behind Lance's shoulders. “So when are you two, uh...?”

Even in the low light, Shiro could see that Hunk had been drinking.

“Why don't you let us get married first?” Shiro said and Lance appeared grateful. “Keith, something to drink?”

“Beer.”

Shiro ordered two. They took off their jackets and stood next to the bar chatting with a few people from the Garrison until Veronica found them.

“Lance, I asked you to let me know when they got here!” she said, handing them each a white sash that said “Groom.” Shiro dutifully put his on. Keith accepted his like a dead eel, holding it out from his body.

“Why?” he said.

“Why what?” Lance said.

“Everyone already knows we’re the ones getting married.”

“It’s part of the fun,” Hunk said, taking the sash from Keith’s hand and putting it over his head for him. Keith looked down at it and took another drink.

“The next game is starting in a few minutes,” Veronica said. “Are you in, or do you want to relax for a while?”

“We’re in,” Keith said. He finished his beer and left his leather jacket on a bar stool.

They followed Veronica to the other half of the building where a number of friends and coworkers stood panting against the neon walls before the next game began. Acxa, who had arrived on planet that morning, was inspecting a line of plastic weapons laid out on a table. Seated at the first high top was Adam, who looked several drinks in, and his boyfriend, a reliable communications officer who was the human equivalent of a golden retriever. He brightened and waved when he noticed them approaching, jumping up from the stool.

“Admiral, Lieutenant.”

Keith stepped closer to Shiro and put a hand on his back. “Hey, Curtis. Thanks for coming.”

“I was really excited to be invited. I didn’t think I would be because, you know…” Curtis not-so-subtly glanced to Adam.

“We’re really glad you’re here,” Shiro said, extending a hand. “Both of you.”

Keith watched them shake with a frown, then cleared his throat. “So are you two playing?”

“Why, you want to shoot me, squirt?” Adam said from the table.

“Could be fun.”

“Nice sash.”

“You wanna borrow it?”

“I think we’re gonna sit out a couple rounds,” Curtis said with a diplomatic smile. “I’m gonna get him some water.”

He walked off toward the bar. The others in the room had noticed Keith and Shiro by now and many approached, calling “Congratulations!” and giving them pats on the shoulder.

“With you two here, maybe we stand a chance,” Matt said, draping an arm over Shiro’s back and leading him closer to the opening to the game floor. With the violently pink cocktail in his left hand, he motioned to where Allura and Krolia were talking to each other near the emergency exit. “Those two are terrifying.”

“What do you think?” Shiro said to Keith.

Keith shrugged and picked up one of the laser guns, powering it on. “We can take ‘em.”

“Oh no,” Veronica said. “You two are on different teams.”

She slapped a blue patch on Shiro's arm and a red one on Keith’s, and putting a hand on either of their chests, pushed them in opposite directions to suit up.

“Aren't you going to separate the Blade members?” Lance said. “Talk about an unfair advantage!”

Keith looked at him blankly. “I thought you were a sharp shooter.”

“I’m out of practice, okay? There’s not a lot of opportunities to shoot things on Altea.”

“Yeah? Then why’s Allura so good at it?”

Veronica sighed and reversed their patches. “Keith, you go with Lance.”

Lance looked offended. “Hey, why!”

“Shut up and follow my lead,” Keith said.

“Who put you in charge?”

“I’ve always outranked you.”

“You boys play nice,” Veronica said and shoved Shiro toward Krolia.

Krolia took the game as seriously as any mission. As soon as the signal sounded to mark the new round, she waved the team forward, with Allura behind her as backup. Acxa took down Hunk before he could get to cover.

“Great job,” Shiro heard Keith say flatly. Shiro made it to a horizontal cover, about the size of a door, and ducked behind it. Krolia, already kneeling behind it, fired three shots across the room.

Matt cursed. “Keith, your mom got me.”

“I told you to stay down,” Keith said.

Laughing, Krolia ducked out of the line of fire. “You and I haven’t had a chance to talk privately since I got to Earth, Admiral,” she said to Shiro.

“It’s been pretty hectic.”

“You’ve cost me a good operative.”

“Sorry,” he said, grinning. “But I’m not giving him back.”

“If you were willing to, I would be concerned.” She checked her weapon. “I was surprised when he told me he was returning to you. I didn’t think he would, after what the abyss revealed.”

Keith had never really talked about his time there, but from the way Krolia had casually made the comment, she obviously thought Shiro would know what she was talking about. He filed the comment away for later.

“I want you to know I didn’t ask him to quit,” he said. “That was entirely his decision.”

“You respect his work. That’s an honorable quality.” She met his eyes. “I won’t tell you to take care of him. You would do that without me asking.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“He is what I love most in the world. I only wish for his happiness.”

“I feel the same way.”

“Good,” she said, patting his shoulder. “Now go take him down.”

“Excuse me?” Shiro said, blinking.

“He won’t expect it, not from you. I’ll create a distraction. Use the opportunity to approach from the left flank.”

“You want me to shoot my fiance the night before our wedding?”

“I don't intend to lose,” she said. “We’re going to attack the center. Allura!”

“Here!”

While they drew fire to the middle of the room, Shiro switched off his shoulder light and used the opportunity to travel the perimeter, hidden in the shadows. He kept low to the ground, creeping toward the place where Keith was hiding, but the lights flashed over his hair, making it difficult to stay hidden. He should’ve worn a hat. As he reached the last place he’d seen Keith, he felt a weapon press into his back between his shoulder blades.

“Well, that didn’t go as planned,” Shiro said.

Keith laughed. “Galra have excellent night vision. Plus you kinda stand out.”

His weapon made a fake firing sound, and the sensor on Shiro’s arm flashed a red X. Shouts went up around the room. “Keith got Shiro!”

Shiro looked at him over his shoulder. “Having fun?”

“Feels like I’m at work,” Keith said. “My _old_ work.”

Grinning, Shiro said, “Want to make out for a while instead?”

“I don’t kiss corpses.”

“I’m pretty warm.”

“Hey, there’s no flirting in laser tag,” Lance shouted, and then a moment later said, “Aw, honey, I can’t believe you shot me!”

Keith sighed. “I’m the only one on my team left.”

“Think they’ll let us be on the same side for the next round?”

“Doubt it.” Keith raised his weapon and fired at Lance.

“Hey, what the heck was that for?” Lance said.

“Whoops,” Keith said, smirking. “Shiro, let me use you as a shield. We’re taking down my mom.”

“Done.” Shiro did his best impression of a corpse, arms draped over Keith’s shoulders, covering the targets on his front.

“That’s cheating!” Allura cried. “They can’t do that!”

Keith got her in the chest. “One down,” he said. With an arm around Shiro’s waist, he walked them forward into no man’s land. Allura was sulking where she’d fallen, a red X glowing on her chest plate.

“Shiro, I can't believe you would betray your team like this,” she said, although there was laughter in her voice.

“Krolia,” Keith said, approaching the cover. “Come out and face me.”

“All right,” she said from the side, appearing out of the shadows, and shot the edge of his chest plate.

Keith groaned. A buzzer sounded and the floor lights came on. Squinting, Shiro stood on his own. Krolia helped Allura off of the ground and they shook hands, victorious. On the other side of the floor, Lance was saying, “I can’t believe we lost again!”

Krolia approached Shiro and Keith. “What was your mistake?” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Never assume the position of the enemy,” Keith said.

She raised one eyebrow higher. “And?”

“I don’t regret shooting Lance,” he said.

Her eyes flicked to Shiro. Keith sighed.

“I let my emotions get in the way of the job.”

“Good,” she said.

“Why are you lecturing me anyway?” he said. “You won.”

“I’m not about to let my training go to waste.”

Shiro put an arm around both of them. “How ‘bout we all get a drink?”

He stuck with water after the first beer, but Keith kicked back, doing a round of shots with Hunk and Lance, and then with his mother, who looked determined to drink the whole party under the table.

“Don’t worry,” Matt said, sliding into the bar stool beside Shiro with a glass of club soda. “I’m driving them.”

“I trust him,” Shiro said. “But thanks.”

“Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“Can’t believe it’s already here.”

“I can't believe you two are the first ones to settle down. I thought for sure Lance and Allura would beat you.”

“They've been together a lot longer.”

“Really?” Matt said. “So you two weren't…I mean, when I was on board the castle ship with you guys, I thought you had something going on, but I figured you kept it under wraps since you worked together.”

“Who, me and Keith?” Shiro shook his head. “We only started dating at the beginning of the summer.”

Matt looked like he was waiting for the punchline. When Shiro didn't deliver one, he said, “Which summer?”

“The one that just ended.”

“You're kidding.”

“Nope. I had an idea how he felt about me, but I thought it was something he’d grow out of.”

“Wow. From the way you acted when he was in the hospital after the attack, I just assumed…I don’t think you left his bedside for three days.”

“We’ve always been close. He’s been my best friend for years.”

Matt looked like he’d just found out Pluto had been demoted again and took another drink. “Your family didn't fly in?”

“I told my mom we'd come out that way later this year. Didn’t really want them meeting Keith for the first time at the wedding. Who knows what my dad would say to him.”

“It’s good you’re talking again.”

Shiro nodded. “They saw that first speech on TV and got in touch. I guess the threat of intergalactic war is more frightening than a son who won't follow orders.” He smiled without feeling it.

“We might not be here if you’d followed them. Any of us.”

It might be true that without Shiro, the attack on Earth might have been successful, but he wouldn’t have made it home if it hadn’t been for Keith. He felt a profound gratitude that Keith loved him that much, to the point of risking his own life. Shiro had probably been in love with him since that day. Down the bar, Keith turned his head, catching Shiro's eyes as he licked his lips. They spread into a grin.

Someone ordered another round of shots. Curtis sidled up to the bar next to Keith and picked up one of the glasses, holding it out toward Shiro.

“Admiral!”

“I’m good, thanks,” Shiro said.

His eyes fell to Keith, who snatched the glass from Curtis and threw it back with a strange expression

“He’s going to feel like hell tomorrow,” Matt said.

“Yeah.” Shiro was about to get out of his seat and intervene when Sam and Colleen approached. Keith accepted the next drink that was passed to him, and Shiro stayed where he was, accepting congratulations for the both of them.

* * *

He kissed Keith goodbye in the club’s parking lot before putting him into Matt’s car, and was halfway to base when he realized his phone hadn't synced with his car’s computer. Worrying he had left it at the party, he turned around, but he couldn’t recall taking it out of his pocket the whole time; and since it wasn't in his pocket, that meant it hadn't gone with him to the party at all.

Shiro had a vague memory of plugging it in next to the bed and leaving it on the nightstand to charge while he got a shower. He could survive any other night without his phone, but the night before his wedding would be a problem if Keith needed to get ahold of him, or if there were any change in plans tomorrow morning. No. He had to go back to the apartment. It was only eleven, still the day before the wedding. If he happened to see Keith tonight, they weren't technically breaking any traditions.

He parked in their spot and ran up the stairs. “It's me,” he said, coming through the front door. “Sorry, I forgot my phone. I'll be out of here in a minute.”

The lights were on—he’d definitely turned them off as they’d left—but there was no one in the living room. Were Keith and Krolia getting ready for bed? Shiro called out again. When Keith still didn't answer, Shiro wondered if he hadn't heard him and knocked on the bedroom door.

“Keith, is my phone in there on charge? It's not in my bag.”

No answer. He pushed the door open.

“Hey, are you in here?”

Keith was kneeling in front of the open closet with the veil in his hands. There was something wrong with his posture, the way his shoulders were rounded, as though he were crying. Shiro felt slightly uneasy.

“Sweetheart, where's your mom?”

Keith shook his head. “Matt took her back to base,” he said.

“I thought the whole point was to have her stay here with you?” Shiro asked. When Keith didn't answer, he came into the room and closed the door. “Did you have fun tonight?”

“I had fun kicking Lance's ass.”

His voice sounded normal, but something was definitely off, and Shiro didn’t think it was just the alcohol. He crouched beside him.

“Do you feel sick?”

Keith shrugged.

“Listen...” Shiro took a breath to steady himself. “If you're having second thoughts about tomorrow...”

“It's not that.”

“Are you sure? I feel like I've pushed this wedding onto you. You haven't been interested in a single detail. I keep thinking it would have been better if we’d eloped instead of making you go through with something you don't even want.”

“I want it. I just don't care about the details.”

“Then what's wrong?”

Keith shook his head, swaying a little on his knees. Thinking he might be nauseated or about to pass out, Shiro took his arm, prepared to help him into the bathroom, but Keith pushed his hands away.

“I want us to be able to talk about anything,” Shiro said, settling for a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Whatever it is, just tell me. Nothing you say is going to change how I feel about you.”

He watched Keith stroke his left hand over the veil for another minute.

“I'm scared,” Keith said, finally.

Shiro hadn’t expected that. “Of what?” he said.

Keith let out a long sigh. “Shiro, I spent so long being in love with you. Almost since we met. You don't know how hard it was for me to see you with somebody else back then, but I was just a kid. There was nothing I could do. You were never going to see me as an adult.”

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said, not understanding.

“I never thought we could be together like this. I keep expecting to wake up and find out this was all a dream. I'm so happy every day. I've never been this happy, not in my whole life. I don't know what I’d do if something happened to you.”

Shiro said the next part carefully. “Your mom mentioned the abyss. She said you saw something there?”

Keith drew a sharp breath and nodded slowly. “You were with someone else. I didn’t know who he was when I first saw the vision, but he’s real.” Keith’s voice hitched. “As soon as I met him, I thought I was gonna throw up. I didn’t want to believe what that place showed me, but other stuff I saw in there has already come true.”

“Like what?”

“How we fought, me and the clone. It happened just like I saw it. Even the things you said. Everything I’ve seen there has happened exactly the way that place showed me.”

Shiro squeezed his shoulder. “Keith, I promise, you are the only person in my life. I would never hurt you like that.”

“I’m not accusing you of anything. I just don’t know what’ll happen to me if you decide you don't want this anymore.”

“I don’t understand. What makes you think I would leave you?”

“Because I didn’t see this! None of it. Not this apartment, not being on Earth. My future wasn’t with you, it was out there. I wasn’t even in your life anymore!”

Keith was crying. Shiro slowly ran a hand down his back, thinking over what he’d said. Keith had been carrying this inside of him for years. Why was it only coming out now? 

“Was he at the party tonight?” Shiro guessed. “The person you saw?”

When Keith nodded miserably, Shiro had an idea of who it might be and sighed.

“Will you look at me?”

Keith shook his head. At a loss, Shiro took the veil from Keith's hands, placing it over his hair and shoulders, and gently turned him sideways. The veil obscured his face, but Shiro could still make out his eyes, dark and staring into his.

“Am I really what you want?” Keith said, his voice breaking. “Would you have ever said anything if I hadn’t?”

Shiro framed Keith’s face in his hands. “I would never marry someone just to make them happy,” he said. “I love you. You’re my best friend. I thought about you all the time while you were gone. Just you. I know it took me a few years to catch up, but as soon as I saw you get off of that ship, I knew I didn’t want to let you get back on it.”

Keith was quiet, breathing through his mouth. Shiro continued.

“I don't know everything the abyss showed you. You don't have to tell me if you don’t want to. We don’t ever have to talk about it again. But if what happened to Allura proved anything, it's that the future isn't fixed. I wouldn't know what to do if you left me either. I don't even want to imagine the rest of my life without you. So if what we both want is to stay together, all we have to do is not leave each other.”

“Simple as that?” Keith said.

“Yup.” Shiro lifted the front of the veil to reveal Keith’s face and cracked a smile. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Keith's eyes were red. He laughed and flung the excess material over Shiro's head as well. The world became sheer and white.

“Sorry for freaking you out,” Keith said, rubbing his eyes. “I probably drank too much.”

Inclining his head, Shiro bumped their foreheads together. “Worrying about you is my privilege. Do you feel better?”

Keith nodded. “Are you really going to sleep on base?”

“Do you want me to stay here?”

“Yeah. I was dreading spending the night with my mom.”

“Why didn't you say something?”

“It seemed important to you.”

 _“You_ are important to me. If there's something you want, I want to make that happen for you.”

“You are,” Keith said. “The only thing I want out of this is to marry you. I don't care how or when or where as long as we're together. That’s why the details don’t matter. I only want you to be happy.”

Shiro felt so overwhelmed he could only kiss him. He folded Keith in his arms and drew him onto his lap. “I’ve never been this happy,” he whispered.

“Even though you’re not flying?”

“Yeah. Hey, if by some miracle I do get assigned a mission, will you be on my crew?”

Keith took Shiro’s face in his hands. “You think I’m letting you leave this planet without me again?”

“We still haven’t gone flying in your ship. You promised to take me.”

“I want you to come with me to Daibazaal. I miss my dog.”

“I’ll ask about time off.” Shiro kissed him. “It’s late. We should shower and get to sleep.”

“I’m hungry. I only got one of Hunk’s mushroom things.”

“Yeah, they didn’t really let you eat a lot. You clean up. I’ll make you something.”

Swaying on his lap, Keith tightened his arms around Shiro’s neck. “This is like the night I came back.”

“You’re a little more drunk. And we probably shouldn’t stay up as late tonight.”

“No one’ll care if we’re tired.”

“Why don’t you eat first? If you’re still awake after that, I’ll do whatever you want.”

Although he was frowning, Keith kissed him and slipped out from underneath the veil, staggering into the bathroom. The shower started. Shiro rolled the veil into a ball and placed it in the closet, sighing a little to himself before he closed the doors.

Keith ate a sandwich and seduced Shiro on the couch. He fell asleep afterward, slumped against his chest. He didn’t wake up when Shiro carried him to bed, only curled into his side.

Shiro glanced to the clock. It was almost one in the morning.

“We’re getting married today,” he whispered.

It was dark in the room; he couldn’t see anything more than a few inches from the clock’s screen, but he could’ve sworn Keith smiled.

* * *

In the morning, Shiro dropped Keith at the guest housing on base where his mother was staying. Acxa was waiting for him outside the doors in a smartly tailored suit, her arms crossed. Keith sighed and got out of the car.

“See you in a couple hours?” Shiro said.

Coming around to the driver's side, Keith stole the sunglasses Shiro had been wearing and kissed him through the open window.

“You better not be late,” he said, and with a grin, put the sunglasses on and walked off toward the doors.

Shiro was getting ready at the Holts’ place, which meant the entire Holt family flocked him at the breakfast table, bringing him coffee and toast with eggs. Matt nicked his phone. Pidge, already dressed in a black pantsuit and documenting everyone’s movements with her camera, finally settled at his left elbow and went over a to-do list that had likely been sent to her by Veronica.

“You have the rings?”

“In my pocket.”

“Vows?”

“Written.”

“Where are they?” Pidge said.

“Uh...in my head?”

She didn’t look impressed.

“Trust me, giving speeches is all I’m good for,” Shiro said, stealing a piece of bacon off of her plate.

“But can you give one while looking at _Keith_?”

He lived with Keith; he saw him every day, but she had a point. “Give me a piece of paper,” he said and jotted down a few lines.

“Hold that pose!” she said and snapped her two-hundredth picture that morning.

As the clock ticked forward, something like pre-flight nerves erased his appetite and his ability to put on a bowtie.

“Relax,” Matt said, doing it for him. “Keith would marry you with a bag over your head.”

“That’s why I’m nervous,” Shiro said, wiping his eyes. “Do you think he’ll realize there are better options?”

“Than you? No. Lift your chin.”

The bowtie felt tight. Shiro fussed with his sleeves.

“This tux really makes my hair stand out,” he said. “Maybe I should’ve gone with the white ones.”

“Shiro, I say this as your treasured friend,” Matt said. “It’s good you let Veronica take over.”

“Keith looks good in black.”

“Have you been drinking?”

“I think I had too much coffee,” Shiro confided.

Matt had him stand near the front door so he wouldn’t wrinkle the tux and brought him a cup of tea.

“Mom says drink this. It’s one she cultivated—has triple the L-theanine. It’ll calm you down.”

Even though it was scalding, Shiro drained the cup in a few gulps. “Can I have my phone?” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You’ve been apart for two hours. You’ll survive another...” Matt checked his watch. “Forty-seven minutes.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes. “What does Veronica have on you?”

Matt grinned. “What makes you think I’m not enjoying this? It’s not often you’re so out of it.”

“I’m getting married today. I didn’t think I’d live to see twenty-five.”

Matt’s expression was soft as he punched Shiro in the arm. “Hang in there long enough to see your groom.”

* * *

Sam drove them all to the wedding. Shiro sat in the front seat of the family car, his heart pounding faster with every mile. By the time they arrived, he worried he’d be sick with nerves. The white tent shone in the sunlight, almost blinding against the sand. To the side were rows of chairs that were already occupied by people in formal wear. He spotted Iverson beneath an archway at the end of a flower-strewn aisle. In a few minutes, he’d stand there with Keith and pledge his life to him. The thought stole his breath.

Veronica met them in the parking area and handed him ice water.

“Are you going to throw up?” she said, adjusting her glasses. “I brought toothpaste.”

Now that they were out of the car and he could breathe fresh air, his stomach was already settling. “I don’t think so,” he said, then held a fist to his mouth. “Maybe.”

“Everything is set. The guests are in place.”

“Where’s Keith?” Shiro said.

“He's waiting behind that car.” She pointed across the parking lot. “We’ll start when you’re ready.”

She turned and walked away with the Holts trailing after her. Matt gave him twin thumbs-up. Shiro took a moment to collect himself, drying his palms on his pants. He fussed with his bowtie, wiggling it side to side to adjust the tightness, and realizing the tightness was coming from within his throat, gave up being able to do anything about it. He walked around the side of the car.

Keith was waiting in a black tux with his back toward Shiro. When he heard him approach, he turned his head. His body followed. He’d left his hair down, tucked behind his ears and falling over his shoulders. Smiling, he walked toward him. Shiro lifted a foot, awestruck, and immediately tripped over something on the ground.

“Take it easy, old-timer,” Keith said, catching him before he fell. “Am I that good-looking?”

“You look gorgeous,” Shiro blurted.

Keith blushed. “Yeah, you too.” He fixed Shiro’s jacket where it had wrinkled.

“They wouldn’t let me call you.”

“Acxa has my phone anyway.”

“How’re you feeling?”

“Better since breakfast.”

Keith kissed him sweetly, framing Shiro’s face with his hands like he’d done last night, but they were steady now. Something inside of Shiro broke and he began to cry.

“Thank you,” he said.

With his thumb, Keith brushed the tears from underneath Shiro’s eyes. “I didn’t do anything,” he said, but Shiro shook his head.

“You’re the reason I’m here.”

“Yeah, well, that goes for you too.”

Shiro swallowed. “Will you fly and meet my family with me after this?”

Looking guilty, Keith looked down. “Um...we don’t have to fly.”

“Why not?”

“Your dad’s called me a couple of times. He wanted to know if you’d be pissed if they came today.”

“You’ve talked to my dad?” Shiro said.

“He actually called your office, but I happened to be in there and picked up. We talked for a few minutes and I gave him my number. I also sent them an invite.”

“Are you saying my family is here?”

“Yeah, your mom and brother too, his wife, and your nephew. Look, I know you guys have issues going back a long time, but...I don’t want you to have any regrets. I realize I’m overstepping here, but Shiro, please do this for me.”

A part of him couldn’t believe that Keith had gone behind his back, but seeing the look on his face, how much it meant to him that Shiro’s family could be here today, he couldn't be upset. It was the first and only request Keith had made about the wedding. He didn't talk much about his own father, but knowing Shiro's family was broken had clearly weighed on him. This wasn’t the time for anger, and he found he wasn’t angry.

“Thank you.” Shiro pulled him close and kissed his hair, warm from the sun. “I’m sorry your dad can’t be here.”

“Me too.”

“You think he would've liked me?”

“Yeah. You’re a lot alike.”

“I’m sure he’s looking down on us.”

“Hopefully not _all_ the time,” Keith said with a laugh. “Ready?”

Shiro slid his hand into Keith's and they walked out from behind that car, across the parking lot toward the aisle where their friends and family waited. Heads turned as they approached, but Shiro didn't look at any of them. He looked at his hand in Keith’s, at the yellow petals scattered on the ground, the early afternoon sunlight that filtered through the cloud cover, making the sand almost seem to sparkle, like it had the day Keith returned to him.

**Author's Note:**

> When synne suggested running a wedding-themed bang together, I was thrilled. I almost refrained from claiming something, but I knew I’d be pissed come December 14th if I didn't have something to share. I fell in love with DashaNova’s original sketch as soon as I saw it. No story ideas came to mind, but I had this overwhelming feeling of melancholy, and I wanted to channel that into a story. “What if Keith had seen the original future in the abyss, but then it changed? How would he handle what he’d seen there?” 
> 
> I think I’ve finally written season 8 fix-its out of my system. Thank you for letting me share another one of my versions. Thanks to DashaNova for such an inspiring and stunning piece to work from; to cruelisblue for beta reading; to aenya for suggesting Shiro trip at his wedding; and to synne, for your many years of friendship and support. ♥
> 
> [Art masterpost from cosmofrogg (Dasha_Nova)](https://twitter.com/Dasha_Nova/status/1205871898313273344)
> 
> If you’re on Twitter, [please come say hello](https://twitter.com/museawayfic)!
> 
> * * *
> 
> You can follow the Sheith Reverse Big Bang on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/bangsheith) or [tumblr](https://sheithreversebb.tumblr.com/) for all of the challenge works!


End file.
